1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game shows particularly suited for television and, more particularly, to television game shows wherein both in-studio contestants and on-line (e.g., Internet) viewers are able to actively participate in the game show with the ability to win prize awards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game shows have been and remain a staple of television broadcasting virtually from its inception as a broadcast medium. At the height of its popularity, a good game show can deliver some of the highest ratings on TV. Game shows present entertainment in the form of conflict. The conflict lies in the competition between the players for the prizes.
In the prior art, there are a number of bingo style games and word puzzle games, but none teach or suggest the combination of these games as taught by the present invention. That is, the applicant is not aware of any prior art which combines aspects of word puzzle games with aspects of the game of bingo. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for combining elements of the game of bingo with a word puzzle game in a television game show format.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to play the TV format bingo/word game where at least two players can compete against each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and a method to allow Internet player participation by allowing on-line players to play along in real time with in-studio contestants.